Of Spirits and Lightning
by savygirl1515
Summary: After everything that has happened to Fairy Tail, Lucy is ready to find love. It just so happens that a lightning mage wants the same thing and has had his eye on her since the beginning. This is the story of Laxus and Lucy, the two weirdos that are perfect for each other. This will contain explicit language and many adult situations.
1. Chapter 1

It had been a long time since Lucy had really looked around the guild, as in actually analyzing everyone and everything. So much has happened since she had joined the guild; Lullaby, Galuna Island, Phantom Lord, Tower of Heaven, Battle of Fairy Tail, Balam Alliance, Edolas, Tenrou Island, 791 Grand Magic Games, Tartaros, the disbandment of Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail is re-established, and well everyone became a couple. Lucy sighs and looks at the various couples around the guild. Lisanna and Natsu, mated and got married when the guild came back together. Mira and Max finally figured out they had the hots for each other. Elfman and Evergreen finally admitted they had been dating on and off since before Edolas. Gray finally broke down and started dating Juvia. Erza and Jellal have been dating since his guild got absolved and they stationed themselves in Magnolia. Levy and Gajeel had mated and married when the guild disbanded.

It seems everyone around her was falling in love and even though she was happy for them, she wants what they have. She was 20 years old for Mavis sakes! She should at least have a boy friend and not have to depend on one-night stands and her vibrator. She puts her face in her hands.

"What's with the aggravated looks and trying to kill people with your eyes, Sunshine?" Laxus asks as he sits with Lucy.

"Nothing sparky, just frustrated at myself." She huffs and lays her head on the bar.

"It's never nothing with you, come on. Tell me what's up and I might have enough pity to buy you a milkshake."

She groans but looks at Laxus. Over the years they had actually become good friends, even more so since everything had calmed down and he became guild master and she occasionally helps with paperwork. "Just, have you ever just looked around?" He squints at her in confusion. "I mean ever just really looked at everyone. Everyone here is practically a couple. And here we are, I'm hot and single and 20. And your hot and single and 26. Don't you think we should be going somewhere with our lives by now?"

Laxus raises his eyebrows and looks at her amused. "So, I'm hot huh?" He smirks.

"Shut up Laxus, don't you find in issue with how old we are, and we aren't even dating anyone?"

"Why don't we go out then?"

"Don't be a jackass. You're joking right?" Lucy punches his shoulder.

"I'm dead serious blondie. You. Me. Date. Tonight. Wear something nice." He stands and winks at the little gaping blonde.

"W-what time?" She manages to stutter out.

"Seven, I will pick you up at your place." He turns and walks away.

When Lucy turns to the bar in front of her she is graced by the heart filled eyes of Mirajane. "You are going to have the most beautiful children, I can just see the blonde babies now." She squeals in joy. "I cannot believe that happened right in front of me, I just saw history in the making."

"Mira, it's just a pity date. You can't honestly believe this will be for real." Lucy takes a sip from her drink and shrugs.

"Well then you obviously don't notice he is always watching you and checking up on you." Lucy nearly spits out her drink.

"Excuse me, I need to leave and get ready for a date tonight." She throws a few jewels on the table to cover her tab and walks out of the guild.

As she walks to her small apartment she starts to think of how Laxus acts around her. He was never particularly rude, he just called her some nicknames. He was mostly a gentleman to her unless he was being playful or joking around in a group. She has caught him eyeing her a few times, but most of the guild's men did that to anything with breasts. Wouldn't he have said something long ago if she was his mate? And is mating even a thing with second generation slayers?

Her inner dialogue plays as she goes up to apartment and gets into a bath. She couldn't help but think it over in her mind on repeat. She sinks low into her bathtub until only her nose is popping out of the water. Then with a gold flash Loke appear in his usual salacious glamour.

"Hello, my beautiful Princess how are you doing on this fine afternoon?" He bows and flashes her a smile.

"Loke, how many times have I asked you to not come to earthland while I'm in the bath?" She sighs and moves some bubbles around to cover certain areas of her body. "Are either of our worlds in grave danger?"

"Well, no bu-" Lucy cuts off the Lion.

"Loke, normally I would enjoy your company and you are a dear friend and one of my favorite spirits but I have my own problems today." Lucy rubs her hands over her face.

"You can always tell your faithful lion." He purrs and sits on the edge of the tub.

"I need advice, kinda."

"How can you kinda need advice, you either need it or you don't."

"How do you feel about Laxus?"

"That's a question that doesn't need advice.

"Loke." She pleads.

"Well, I personally never knew him well enough to have an opinion. Yeah, he was a jackass when he was younger, but I feel like everyone goes through that, his just happened to be rather extreme. He has always been a womanizer though, must be the scar on his face that draws them in, women dig scars."

Lucy rolls her eyes. "So, would it be good or bad that I'm going on a date with him tonight?"

Loke stares at the woman in shock and blinks and looks more confused as he thinks about it. Then a smile crosses his features. "Everyone deserves a second chance and you and Laxus make a good team even if it's paperwork or fighting. And I think you are both a special kind of crazy where it might work."

"Watch it, Lion! I am not crazy!" Lucy shouts.

"Keep telling yourself that. Anyway, just wanted to check up on you beautiful. Have a nice evening and make sure to use protection." He gives a smirk and a wink as he disappears in a cloud of golden magic just in time to avoid getting a shampoo bottle to the head.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy is sitting on her pink couch waiting and watching the clock. 6:54 and she was a bundle of nerves waiting for Laxus to show up at her door. She was dressed nicely, she had bought a new dress after her last solo mission and still had money to put into her savings for a house. She fiddled with her purse and looked at her clock again. 6:57 and she groaned and leans her head back and tries to pep herself up.

"Okay Lucy, you are just going on a date. No biggie. You made S-Class last summer, you can literally kick Natsu's ass, you have all the star dresses mastered, you are sexy and independent woman, you don't need a man." She hops off the couch and looks at herself in the mirror and fixes a few pieces her hair out of place.

There is a knock at the door and Lucy takes a deep breath and opens the door at exactly 7 o'clock to a handsomely dressed Laxus Dreyar with a knowing smirk on his face.

"So, I heard you're an independent woman that doesn't need a man." He smirk turns into a full shit-eating-grin as Lucy turns bright red. "Don't worry, I think it's cute."

She squints her eyes at him and grabs her purse from the couch, "Come on, stupid dragon. Aren't we supposed to be going on a date and aren't you supposed to be nice to me?"

They leave her apartment and start walking down the street. "I asked you on a date, but I never agreed I would play nice, Blondie." He throws his arm over Lucy's shoulders.

The couple make it to a nice little Italian bistro a few minutes later and Laxus holds the door open and ushers Lucy in by putting a hand on her lower back. The restaurant is nearly empty and Lucy is instantly confused.

"I had no idea this place was around the corner, I thought this was a coffee shop."

"It was but I happen to know the man who bought them out and made this restaurant possible. This is their soft opening, we are trying experimental menus and I was ensured that everything will be delicious."

They are showed to a small table near the back of the building next to a lovely indoor fountain. Lucy is instantly captured by the decorations and how the place had been transformed. It went from a hipster coffee shop to an upscale Italian bistro with tasteful décor and a peaceful and romantic aura.

"It seems incredible so far, how do you know the owner?" Lucy asks.

"When you do enough jobs and live here long enough, you get to know people and I called in a few favors. I don't think I could live with myself if I went half-assed on a date with the light of fairy tail."

The waiter comes over and takes their drink order and then the owner comes out with a bottle of red wine that will pair with the meal. "Laxus! So nice to see you again. I'm pleased that you made it out tonight, and with such a lovely lady." The older man winks playfully at Lucy making her giggle and Laxus smiles.

"Careful, she only accepts a small amount of flattery before she starts throwing punches. How have you been Jeff? Looks like the restaurant is coming along nicely."

Jeff smiles and pours their wine. "It's been a bit of a challenge, but we are set to open next week. I hope you don't mind but I set up this meal so you can each have a small taste of everything on the menu, based on the responses we receive the final menu will be made."

"It sounds lovely and you have a beautiful place here, it should be a hit." Lucy smiles and shakes the man's hand.

"I have to agree with Lucy. Thank you for the invitation." Laxus shakes his hand as well.

"Thank you and enjoy your meals." Jeff leaves the bottle on the table and walks away.

Over the next hour, the couple enjoy over 20 small courses of various foods and write down their responses. They laugh and flirt throughout their meal. So after two bottles of shared wine and full bellies, the leave with smiles on their faces and Laxus holding onto a slightly stumbling Lucy.

"I take it you don't drink to often?" Laxus smiles down at the small blonde.

"Wine has more alcohol than beer. I normally only have beer or a girly drink at the guild." She holds onto Laxus' arm as they make their way back to Lucy's apartment. "You're actually a really nice guy, Laxus. I wasn't expecting a nice evening of talking and the best dinner of my life. I feel like you are full of surprises lately."

He chuckles. "I'm not as nice as you think. I would totally be down for bending you over the next solid surface, but I'm afraid that would result in a manhunt lead by Erza." She looks up at him with raised brows and a surprised face. "I'm joking sunshine, mostly."

They make it back to her apartment and Laxus helps walk Lucy up to her second story apartment. "Want to come in for coffee and a movie? It's still early and I'm having a nice time." Lucy asks with pleading eyes.

"Sure blondie, lead the way." She opens her apartment door and the first thing she sees is Natsu and Happy asleep on her bed. She sighs heavily and turns to Laxus.

"Let me handle this." What Laxus saw next might haunt his dreams for the rest of his life. He witnessed the beautiful Lucy Heartfilia kick the ever-loving-shit out of her best friend all with a smile on her face and a polite yet deadly tone to her voice. It honestly was terrifying but oddly turned him on. When Lucy finished Lucy-kicking him to Crocus, she smoothed down her dress, fixed her hair and put on a sweet smile.

"I think that turned me on more than it should have." Laxus says bluntly.

In response Lucy walks up to the tall man and wraps her arms around the back of his neck. "It did?" Her eyes turn hungry and she presses her curvy figure against Laxus.

Laxus wraps his arms around her thin waist and leans down a bit, just a sliver away from her lips. "Yes, Lucy, you did." He growls.

The next thing Laxus knew, he was kissing Lucy Heatfilia.


	3. Chapter 3

**So School started back up. I have very demanding classes this semester so I may not have the time to be updating on the regular.**

It felt like lightning between the two, electricity that Laxus could not control. A deep urge to take the woman right then and there.

"Lucy." Laxus growls in between the heated exchange. He picks her up by the back of her thighs and crashes their bodies against the door leading to her bed. Lucy bites his lip and grasps at his shirt in urgency.

"Laxus, please." Lucy's eyes are full of desire and nearly predatory, as though if he didn't continue, she would. Lucy didn't have to wait long, however. Laxus practically throws her onto her bed.

"I need you Lucy, please tell me it's okay."

"I'm not made of glass, Laxus. Fuck me!" She leans up and pulls his shirt off in one fluid motion. He growls again but deeper and a more predatory sort of noise. The kind of noise that sends chills over her body and pleasure down to her core.

He bares his teeth and with only just a tug, Lucy's new dress is ripped in two and revealing her lingerie. The sight is something Laxus has dreamt of since he first met her. Pupils dilated from stimulation, full curves hardly contained by sheer lingerie, and to top it off she was under him and wanted more. He pulls the remaining dress away and then begins his slow agonizing trail down her body.

Lucy could hardly stand how long Laxus was taking with her. She desperately wanted more but was fully enjoying what was being given to her. His lips were trailing along every detail of skin, biting, sucking and lightly shocking every inch of her. Her bra was removed a second later, she couldn't tell how, not with the state she was currently in. Lucy laces her fingers into his thick hair and tugs lightly making the dragon above her snarl slightly. On one hand this amused her, but on the other it turned her on further, if that were even possible.

Laxus rubs small circles with his thumbs along her inner thighs and then slowly moves upward, away from her core and to her thong. He pulls down the offending garment slowly revealing soaking pink lips waiting for his attention. He pulls her forward by her hips and leisurely rolls his tongue over her clit.

Lucy moans and her hips arch off her comforter. "Laxus, I need more." He smirks up at her before he continues with his slow ministrations. After what felt like hours of torcher, Laxus inserts a finger into her core. She relishes in the feeling of him inside her, at least it's something compared to the teasing and the slow foreplay. He adds another finger and started curling and thrusting within her folds.

Laxus adds electricity which causes Lucy's walls to begin to tighten and finally her first orgasm of the night arrives. Her breasts bounce against her chest as she breaths heavily and an odd sense of pride fills him, he was the one to do this to her. She is his.

With that thought in mind he removes his pants and underwear and kisses the blonde woman beneath his hulking frame. "You're mine, blondie." He sheathes himself fully within her and she calls out his name, wrapping her long legs around his waist. He gives her no time to adjust as he starts thrusting with need. Lucy's nails drag down his back and grip his ass.

Laxus growls and scales begin to form around his face and arms, eye teeth elongate into fangs, and pupils become slit. He begins to move faster, moving with desperation to reach an end. His dragon roaring in the back of his head to take her, make her his, no more messing around. Lucy is the first to cum, digging her nails into his back and screaming out his name. A moment later he came within her, fangs piercing the pale skin of her neck and letting his magic flow through.

Lucy let out a small startled screech at the sensation of his magic moving through her. Laxus pulls back and licks her neck leisurely, clearly pleased with the results. Laxus rolls to his side and pulls Lucy in to his chest.

"Laxus."

"Yes?"

"Did you just mate me?"

"…yes."

Lucy sighs dramatically loud and hits her forehead against his shoulder. "I guess we are mates for life now."

"You are taking this surprisingly well. And I am too. What the fuck is going on?" Laxus lays his head back.

"I think it's the earth shattering orgasms to be honest. Be ready for me to rip your dick off in the morning."

Laxus smirks. "You would rip off your favorite thing about me?"

"You'll still have that mouth and those hands. I wouldn't want to deprive my future self." She pokes his side hard.

"You're so hot when your pissed. But I'm also terrified that you might actually act on it one day."

Lucy giggles and runs a hand over his chest. "So, how is this going to work? We are going to have to move in together and am I going to have to be 2nd in command at the guild?"

Laxus, barely awake, moves his finger over to Lucy's lips to shush her. "This can wait till morning."

"One and done. Huh, thought the mighty dragon Laxus Dreyar would at least go more than once." Lucy taunts.

Laxus cracks open an eye and growls. "Don't tempt me blondie."

"I thought you would have some powerful dragon stamina, but I guess I was wrong."

Suddenly, Laxus rolls them over and he is on top again. "Let me show you stamina, Lucy." Lucy giggles and throughout the rest of the night and into the morning they make love and sarcasm.


	4. Chapter 4

When Lucy woke up the next day she was deliciously sore and wrapped in the warm embrace of a snuggly dragon. She honestly couldn't help but chuckle at the large man, he was almost entirely wrapped around her; legs tangled with hers, chest pressed against her back, arms wrapped firmly around her chest and his head resting on her shoulder. But then a realization hit her like a ton of bricks. She was a dragon's mate. Holy. Shit. She flails trying to escape her prison of limbs and sheets and claws out of bed. When she gets to the bathroom she squeals in either horror or surprise at the new dark mark on her neck.

Laxus rushes into the bathroom, naked as the day he was born, with startled eyes. "What's wrong blondie? You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Laxus fucking Dreyar." She seethes out his name. "You had the audacity to mate me and not even tell me I was your mate beforehand?"

"What do you mean I mated you? Second generation slayers don't mate… I think." His eyes go wide as she whips around and points to her neck where very clearly there is what looks like lightning etched into her skin.

"Then how do you explain this?! Stupid dragon! Of course you mate, look at all the slayer couples!" She points a finger at his chest. "How could you not tell? Fuck, Laxus. What are we going to do?" Lucy sits on the edge of her tub and puts her head in her hands.

"Lucy. This really doesn't change anything, well a few things but not even close to everything." He sits next to her. "You'll still be my office partner, you'll still be a badass mage, you'll still be kind and wonderful and sexy." She looks up and gives him a half smile. "We will work through this, and for my credit. I had no idea you were my mate until last night when I went crazy dragon mode."

Lucy takes a deep breath. "We're going to have to move in together and all that jazz, you know that right?"

"I don't plan on letting you be more than a block from me for the rest of our lives blondie."

"I think that might be the most romantic thing that has ever come out of your mouth."

"What can I say? I'm a happy man right now. I got laid and I have a beautiful woman, not much more a guy could want." He smirks and Lucy punches his arm lightly.

"You're such an ass."

"Thank you."

A few weeks later the new couple were coaxed out of Lucy's apartment by the need of Laxus to run the guild. By now they had somewhat of a plan moving forward into their relationship. They were both going to move out of their apartments and move into a house they had found together a few blocks away from the guild. And through hours of arguing and tons of angry sex, Lucy had agreed to do smaller missions and work more at the guild with Laxus.

They finally make their way to the guild hand-in-hand and they open the doors to a surprisingly calm guild. Everyone's heads snap up and there is a small moment of gawking before the full-on question assault began.

"How long have you been together?"

"When did you mate?"

"Why was Erza in charge?"

"Where were you guys?"

"What is Laxus like in bed?" (Cana)

"Whoa, guys one at a time." Lucy says with a firm voice. "How About we just tell you the whole story, and no Cana, I'm not going into details."

The next hour was spent going over the past few weeks and Lucy and Laxus shooting jabbing insults and remarks at each other. When they were finished, and all questions were answered, they climbed the stair to Laxus' office to begin the piles of work that needed to be done. When they entered an interesting sight greeted them. Erza Scarlet in all her glory, fully asleep and drooling on paperwork, and the office was neatly organized for once.

"So. This is an interesting thing. I never thought Erza would be the one to be stand in master, I always thought Freed or Mira would." Lucy leans against Laxus in thought.

"I'm terrified to wake her up, but she is drooling all over everything." He makes a disgusted face and drapes his arm around his little mate. "Early lunch?"

"Sounds good, big guy." They walk back down and sit at the bar.

Mira nearly faints when she comes across her new favorite couple. "You guys need to start making beautiful blonde babies. I need more nieces and nephews."

At this Laxus chokes on his food and Lucy pats him on his back to help clear his throat. "Sorry Mira, but Laxus is emotionally constipated and doesn't know how to commit so I'm pretty sure if we had a child he would stand as far away as possible and poke it with a stick." Lucy smiles.

"Okay, so this is when it's coming out? At the guild really? When you asked me about kids the other night it took me by surprise and it's not like I planned on mating you. We would still be together and stuff but just not dragon married to each other." Laxus replies with a huff.

"I just want to know where we stand on everything because I plan on having at least three children, with or without you." She snarls back.

At this point Mira is staring with wide eyes. Laxus lets out a low growl and whispers something in Lucy's ear that makes her turn bright red.

"Uh, Mira. We have to go. We have business to attend to at home." Lucy stutters. "When Erza wakes up and comes down, tell her we will be back tomorrow and to take the rest of today off."

At this, Laxus throws the small girl over his shoulder and stomps out of the guild while Lucy giggles.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to everybody that has followed and favorited and reviewed my content. I get the warm fuzzys all over when I see people giving feedback or just reading my work. School is hectic, taking two literature classes was an interesting choice on my part because most of my free time is reading either Shakespeare or British Literary works. Also, I wrote the funniest goddamn short story that is only like a page and a half long, but it has nothing to do with fanfic. PM me if you want to read and I will happily send it to you. Thanks again. ~Savy**

Lucy was thinking. She had been thinking and staring at Laxus for a long time. They were currently in their office at the guild (yes THEIR office), Laxus was reading through paperwork and occasionally signing while Lucy took care of expenses. For some reason she had looked up from her work to analyze the man across the room from her. She took in the way his eyes squinted in agitation, when he would bite the back of his pen in frustration, and her personal favorite was when he would huff and roll his eyes at the paper. She held herself back from laughing at the man whenever he preformed that action. She had learned that pointing out his oddly adorable qualities would make him flustered and would say, 'I wouldn't be doing half of this stupid paperwork if it weren't for your stupid best friend'.

Lucy was also thinking of how fast their relationship had moved. They went from being close friends that would occasionally flirt, to full blown mates, to moved in together and working together. She couldn't help but feel that it was completely natural though, they completed each other in the strangest of ways she never would have thought they would. She excelled where he struggled, he lent her strength and encouragement, they challenged each other, and their bodies even fit together like odd jigsaw pieces. Not to mention at this point in her life she felt the most content and happy than she ever had.

She shakes her head from her thoughts and smirks at Laxus scrunching up his face and scribble testing his pen furiously. She stands from her desk and sits on Laxus', giving him a working pen in the process.

"You know, you're pretty cute when you're irritated." He looks up at her ready to give a snarky reply. "I think I might keep you around, Sparky."

"You think you'll keep me around? I thought we already discussed that I'm too irresistible for you to stay away from." He winks and Lucy smiles.

"Have I told you how hot you are when you stroke your own ego, because damn, I want you." She moves her already too short skirt up her thighs further. "You think we could find a surface in this office we haven't fucked on?"

Laxus moves as fast as his magic, lifting his small mate and pinning her against the side wall between his desk and the door. Lucy can't help but moan as his lips glide across her skin and nibble at the sensitive flesh under her ear. God, Lucy would never get tired of this, the constant sex and lure to her mate was addicting. Sometimes she wouldn't even be trying anything and he would just bend her over whatever surface they were near. Laxus had just started trying to get her panties off when Gray bursts in the door, knocking the two over onto the floor.

The next few moments Lucy really didn't know all the events happen. One second she was about to have mind-blowing office sex with her mate, Gray bursts in and knocks them over, then Laxus snarls and jumps up punches Gray in the process and then fry him to the point he is a twitching mess on the floor.

"Have you ever heard of knocking Fullbuster? What the fuck do you want anyway?" Laxus bites out and helps Lucy off the floor, adjusting her clothes for her.

Gray sits up glaring at Laxus and rubbing his jaw where Laxus had punched him, "Well if you didn't insist on fucking our teammate every second, it wouldn't have been a problem." Laxus send him another shock and Gray yelps.

"Laxus, stop shocking my friends, you are so rough with them." She sighs, "What do you need Gray?"

"Well an urgent request from the Magic Council came in, one of Zeref's remaining demons is causing trouble in Shirosumi. They are requesting Team Natsu, but since Lucy and you are a new mated pair I wasn't sure if she was ready to leave yet." He hands the request sheet over to Laxus. "We can probably handle it without Lucy, but she is normally the person who keep destruction to a minimum and is handy in combat."

Lucy bites her lip in thought as she reads over the page with Laxus. It really wasn't a difficult job, Natsu could handle his brother's demons on his own, but she also missed going on team missions.

"I think I could go out for a bit. It'll probably only be at most a week." Lucy smiles at Laxus and he nods.

"Alright, go have fun. I will be here drowning in paperwork and having a pity party for myself." He hands over the paper to Lucy. "Be safe."

"I will worry wart, don't worry about me." She kisses his cheek and runs out the door with Gray trailing behind.

Laxus sits heavily in his chair and runs his hands over his face. God help him, this week was going to be miserable without his little vixen sitting across the room from him.


	6. Chapter 6

"Can you just tell me how this happened?" Laxus runs his hands down his face in frustration.

"Listen, we didn't know it could spit acid…or that the acid was flammable. We were just told it was taking villagers." Lucy explains.

"Not that blondie. How the fuck did your team manage to destroy a mountain and burn down the village. Actually, scratch that last part, I KNOW who did that." He looks around the small blonde to glare at a bandaged Natsu.

"Well. Um. That was actually Erza and I…" She scratches the back of her neck and gives a sheepish nervous laugh. "I was really focusing on trying to save Gray and Natsu so we combined our strongest attack, it went through and killed the demon but it also kinda destroyed the mountain."

Laxus puts his face in his hands. "Everyone leave, except Lucy."

Everyone swiftly leaves the room and Lucy sits in one of the chairs in front of his desk. "I'm really sorry, Laxus. The demon was just really powerful and it was really big and it was a last resort kind of thing." She looks for a response from him and he keeps a neutral face. "Laxus?"

"I'm not mad at you, in fact the village leader is thrilled with Team Natsu. You guys kept everyone alive, found the lost people and made the mountain pass easier for them to cross. He saw the whole fight and was impressed even." He looks Lucy in the eyes. "I was so worried the whole time you were gone, I was an asshole the whole time, ask Mira she had to put up with me." He sighs heavily. "And when I smelled your blood when you walked into the guild earlier I was ready to kill something or someone."

Lucy gets up from her seat and firmly hugs Laxus. "It hurt to be away from you, I couldn't keep you out of my head." Laxus holds her closer and places a kiss to her blonde hair. "C'mon let's take the rest of today off. I have a bath to take with a handsome dragon at home."

Laxus can't help but smirk. He picks up the petite blonde and lightning teleports out of their office and onto their home's balcony.

 _Later that night…_

"I hate being away, but I also don't want to stop being a wizard either." Lucy said while running her fingers across Laxus' chest. This conversation was bound to happen, the mating pull was a definite distraction to both people involved.

"Just do what you feel is comfortable for you, I don't want to take away you having fun with your teammates on missions, even if they are destructive morons." Laxus smirks and kisses the top of the small blonde's head.

"I really appreciate that Laxus." She smiles up at him. "But I think I'm going to lean more toward shorter missions or closer ones. I'm not going to stop being a mage, I'm just going to adjust." She stops and thinks for a second, "Every once in a while, we should go on a mission together, we've never worked together and Mira can run the guild for a few days."

"That sounds good, Blondie. There is something about the image of you knocking teeth out and being vicious that makes me want to damn near purr." He nips her ear and she giggles.

"I feel the same about you, big guy." She kisses the tattooed spot over his heart. "We should get some sleep, plenty of paperwork to do tomorrow."

"This guild is going to be the death of me." He sighs and pulls a sheet over them.

"You're a drama queen."

"I'm realistic."

"Goodnight, Laxus."

"Goodnight, Lucy."


End file.
